ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Video Games Awesome Episodes
Below is a list of each individual episode of Video Games Awesome, listed chronologically and with links to playlists for viewing the whole episode. 2009 June *Punch-Out!!! *Making Miis *Punch-Out!!! Wii (Von Kaiser & Glass Joe) *Punch-Out!!! Wii (Disco Kid & Head-to-Head) *Bit.Trip Beat! - Transition *Bit.Trip Beat! - Descent July *Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers 2010 January *Super Mario Bros. Wii May *Scene It? Twilight Edition *Super Street Fighter IV *Red Dead Redemption First Look! *Red Dead Redemption Poker! *Red Dead Redemption - Marshall Missions *Bit.Trip RUNNER! *Yoshi is BACK! Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Cloud, Rock, & Drill Mario! Super Mario Galaxy 2 June *RACING! -Blur *Alan Wake *Red Dead Redemption - Diplomatic Immunity *Splosion Man! *E3 2010 July *DOOM Co-Op August *Harley Davidson Road Trip *Let's Play Ballerina! *Wii Music September *PAX 2010 *Deadliest Warrior *LIMBO! *Halo Reach *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game October *Dead Rising 2 *Guilty Party! *NBA Jam! *Kirby's Back to the Undead! Trailer Tuesday *Kirby's Epic Yarn *Earthbound *Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare November *Earthbound Fanfest Live *Kinect HACKED! Trailer Tuesday *LA Noire Starring Mad Men! Trailer Tuesday *Golden Eye Deathmatch at PAX! *Golden Eye for the Wii! *Goodbye Ben *Awesome Video Games MERCH! *Donkey Kong Country Returns! *Krazy Kinect Hacks and Angry Birds Diplomacy! Trailer Tuesday December *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Super meat Boy *Xbox Avatars 2011 January *Kinect Adventures *January Trailer Tuesday *Need for Speed *Back to the Future: The Game! *We have a PLAYSTATION 3! *Little Big Planet 2 *Bulletstorm Demo February *February Show & Trailer *Minecraft *Duty Calls *VGA Live 5th Anniversary Special March *Babbysitting Mama *Minecraft Awesome Server Tour *Bulletstorm *Mortal Kombat Demo *Minecraft Live Build *Chick Chick BOOM! *Minecraft Old Rock Build Challenge *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 April *Simpsons Quotes = Legal Trouble *Derp *Minecraft Wolves are AWESOME! *You Don't Know Jack! *You Don't Know Jack Live! *Minecraft Frasia Build Challenge *Castle Crashers *Minekraft Kombat *Minecraft Giant Crater Build (Crater City/New Spawn City) *Mortal Kombat *Our Favorite Youtubers May *MORE Favorite Youtubers! *Minecraft Atlantis Build Challenge *Show & Trailer LIVE *L.A. Noire *Portal *Minecraft Giant World June *You Don't Know Jack Grudge Match *PRE-3 Show & Trailer *E3 2011 Nintendo is Awesome! *NHL Stanley Cup Playoffs *Microsoft is BORING (but hilarious)! E3 2011 *Sony is AWESOME! E3 2011 *Duke Nukem is AWESOME!... but his game is AWEFUL! *Super Mario RPG Fanfest *Show & Trailer E3 Roundup July *Mario Kart Wii *Team Fortress 2 Show & Trailer *Alice: Madness Returns *July Show & Trailer Live *Minecraft Dr. Seuss Build Challenge *Bastion *Portal 2 *Uncharted 2 *Minecraft Future Build Challenge Part 1 August *Catherine *Catherine Kouple’s Co-op Kontinues! *Catherine Kouple’s Co-op Konclusion! *Uncharted 2 Part 2 *Ms. Splosion Man *Pre PAX Show & Trailer September *Bomberman Ultra *Post PAX Show & Trailer *Dead Island *Resistance 3 *Dead Island Coop is... Derped *Deus Ex 3 *Team Fortress AWESOME! Exhibition Match *Turtles in Time Re-Shelled *Simpsons Build Challenge *Resistance 3 Coop *Team Fortress AWESOME! Season Opener! *Gears of War 3 *God of War 3 *The Room: The Game *Shadow of the Colossus October *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *RAGE *The Binding of Isaac *Minecraft Future Build Challenge Part 2 *Batman: Arkham Asylumn *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Batman: Arkham City *Minecraft Trick-or-Treating *Left 4 Dead 2 *Costume Quest *Luigi's Mansion *Minecraft Halloween Build Challenge *Team Fortress AWESOME! Halloween! November *Uncharted 3 *Kirby's Return to Dreamland *Modern Warfare 3 *Skyrim: Parts 1-35 *Saints Row: The Third Show & Trailer *Pre-Minecon Show & Trailer *Post Minecon Show & Trailer *Minecraft Simpsons Build Challenge Part 2 *Saints Row: The Third *Saints Row Coop *Minecraft Awesome Genesis December *Sonic Generations *Skyward Sword Parts 1- 82 *Team Fortress AWESOME! December 2011 *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record *VVVVVV *WHERE IS MY HEART? *Minecraft Christmas Build Challenge *Team Fortress AWESOME! Smissmas Special *Skyrim Christmas AWESOME! 2012 January *Mario Kart TURBO Cup *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One *Techno Kitten Adventure *Skyward Sword Parts 83 - 99 *Minecraft AWESOME Expedition! *Skyward Sword Parts 100 - 114 *Heavy Rain Part 1 - 14 *LIMBO (Live) *Skyward Sword Parts 115 - 124.5 *Minecraft AWESOME! Survival! Feburary *Sideway New York *Skyward Sword Parts 125 - 138 *Never Dead *Rochard *Darkness II Demo *Asura's Wrath Demo *Minecraft Awesome Anniversary *Skyward Sword Parts 139 - 146 *Learning with the PooYoos *Mario Party 2 *Kinect Adventures (Live Show) *Kinectimals *Skyward Sword Parts 147 - 157 *Mario Party 4 *Team Fortress AWESOME! Romance! *Rhythm Heaven Fever *PS Vita Unboxing *Asura's Wrath *The Darkness II *Abobo's Big Adventure March *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Parts 1-4) *Minecraft AWESOME! Adventure! *Skyward Sword Finale (199-209) *Mass Effect *Minecraft AWESOME! Jungle Update! *Journey *Mario Party 9 *Golden Tee Golf *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episodes 1-4) *Rayman Origins April *Pre PAX Easter *I Am Alive *Mass Effect 2 (Part 1 & 2) *Skullgirls *Quiet Please *PAX East 2012 Wrap Up *The Witcher 2 (Parts 1-3) *Trials Evolution *NHL Arcade *Joe Danger *The Simpsons Arcade *Wii Party *Show & Trailer April 2012 *Twisted Metal May *Super Mario Galaxy Couple's Co-Op *Rayman Origins (Part 2) *Deadliest Warrior Legends *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Part 5) *Mass Effect 2 (Part 3) *The Witcher 2 (Part 4) *[PROTOTYPE] *Datura (Part 1) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 5 Part 1) *Star Wars Kinect *Mass Effect 2 (Part 4) *Max Payne 3 (Part 1) *Datura (Part 2) *Minecraft AWESOME Survival Episode 5 *Fez *Dragon's Dogma *The Witcher 2 (Part 5) *Mass Effect 2 (Part 5) *Show & Trailer Ketchup June *AwesomeNauts *Pre Three 2012 Show & Trailer *E3 2012 Extravaganza *Max Payne 3 (Part 2) *Phoenix Wright Episode 5 (Part 2) *Lollipop Chainsaw *Animal Crossing *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Part 6) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Episode 5 (Part 3) *Mass Effect 2 (Part 6) *Lollypop Chainsaw (Part 2) *Assassin's Creed *Mass Effect 2 (Part 7) *Minecraft 1.3 Snapshot July *Max Payne 3 (part 3) *Pyromania TF2 Update *Assassin's Creed (Part 2) *Phoenix Wright Episode 5 (part 4) *Minecraft Survival Episode 6 *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Part 7) *Mass Effect 2 (Part 8) *Asura's Wrath (Part 4) *Batman: Arkham City DLC *Saints Row DLC *Saints Row 3 DLC Episode 2 *Saints Row 3 DLC Episode 3 *DYAD *DLC Quest *Saints Row 3 DLC Episode 4 *Renegade Ops *Minecraft AWESOME Sky Build *ComicAWESOME Show and Trailer *Minecraft AWESOME Moomin Village (Lost Episode) *Minecraft AWESOME Bioshock Infinite (Lost Episode) *Minecraft AWESOME Pixel Art City (Lost Episode) *Team Fortress AWESOME Bromance Battle August *Mario and Sonic Olympics *Minecraft AWESOME Olympics Preview Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Videos Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Videos Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Videos Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Videos